Ghosts
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Restless spirits; Wraiths | sub-groups = | films = Poltergeist; The Grudge | programs = Being Human; Ghost Whisperer; Supernatural | books = | comics = Ghosts | first appearance = }} Ghosts are the disembodied spirits of a person or animal that is incapable of moving beyond the mortal world into the afterlife. There are many reasons why a ghost might linger behind. Some stay in order to complete and unfulfilled task. More malign spirits may remain behind in order to mete out vengeance or some other dark pathos against members of the living. Ghosts are usually invisible and are capable of only minimal physical interaction with the corporeal world, though some, such as poltergeists, are capable of making physical contact with the world of the living. Some ghosts are even capable of maintaining some form of visual perception to living humans, though their appearances may vary depending upon their personality. in film in television American Horror Story Charmed Dark Shadows Ghost Whisperer Supernatural True Blood in books in comics Hellblazer Marvel Comics Types of Poltergeists Section not yet written. Repeaters ]] Repeaters are ghosts in name only and are really just the reanimated dead (not zombies). A repeater is an individual who suffered an untimely death through violent means. They are reborn, "trapped in the night that they died", and take on a physical manifestation, the appearance of which is the same as that at the time they were killed, including all injuries suffered up until that point. Repeaters are driven by a sense of revenge, seeking out those responsible for their deaths, but are not restricted to only killing those specific individuals. Repeaters are extremely territorial, often haunting a building or area of land, killing anything that violates it's domain. One example of a repeater is Victor Crowley, a deformed man who was accidentally killed by his own father, Thomas Crowley. Victor's true murderers however were a group of masked children who, on Halloween night, tormented the frightened Crowley by throwing firecrackers at him while he hid within his house. The house caught fire and his father, trying to chop through the door with a hatchet, exerted too much strength and the blade caught his son in the middle of his face. Victor was reborn and became a figure of local folklore in the swamps of Louisiana, brutally murdering anyone he comes upon with the blood-stained hatchet that originally ended his life. Hatchet (2006)Hatchet II (2010) In some regards, Repeaters are similar to the protagonists featured in The Crow film and television franchise. In The Crow, the totem spirit of a crow resurrects one who was killed through violent means and embodies them with the power to take their revenge upon those responsible. Oftentimes, this may also include the death of a loved one. Those embodied by the spirit and power of the crow often symbolize their status by donning black and white makeup. The Crow Spirit of Vengeance Section not yet written. Woman in White A Woman in White, also known as a Wicked Woman or a Phantom Traveler, is a type of spirit that can only manifest under very specific circumstances. In life, the woman in question is a victim of infedelity who, in a fit of temporary insanity, murders her own child or children then takes her own life. Their spirits become ghosts dressed in white who seek out unfaithful men and murder them. Legends of a Woman in White have been reported for hundreds of years and have been sighted in Hawaii, New Mexico, Wyoming and Indiana. The concept behind the Woman in White myth was developed by television screenwriter Eric Kripke for the CW Network television series Supernatural. The Woman in White served as the central plot device to the show's pilot episode. One example of a Woman in White featured in the series was Constance Welch who, in 1981, discovered that her husband Joseph had been having an affair and went insane. She drowned her two young children, a son and a daughter, then took her own life by leaping off the Sylvania Bridge off Centennial Highway in Jericho, California. Her spirit manifested many years later and began taking victims. To fulfill the parameters of being a Woman in White, she would even resort to seducing men into acts of infedelity. Her actions earned the attention of demon hunters Sam and Dean Winchester, who came to Jericho to solve the mystery of the most recent string of inexplicable deaths. Constance's ghost tried to seduce and kill Sam Winchester, but Sam brought her to the home where she lived where the ghosts of her deceased children appeared and took Constance away into the netherworld. Yūrei A Yūrei is a type of ghost featured in Japanese folklore. They are considered fading spirits of humans who have since died, whose souls are still trapped in the afterlife, hindered from finding the peace they require. A departed spirit, or Reikon, may become a Yūrei if the living person suffers a violent death, such as a murder or a suicide, and the required funerary rites are not observed. This being becomes trapped between the physical world and the spirit world, and are typically associated with the location wherein they died. Yūrei were the primary supernatural element presented in the 2016 horror film The Forest. One such creature haunted the Aokigahara (Suicide Forest) area at the northern base of Mount Fuji in Japan. The parents of Sara and Jess Price died in a murder-suicide, and her father's spirit became a Yūrei. This Yūrei had the ability to affect the perceptions of others, causing intense hallucinations. Ultimately, Sara herself met a violent end, and her spirit became a Yūrei trapped in the Aokigahara Forest as well. Forest, The (2016) See also * Ghost films * Appearances of ghosts External Links References ---- Category:Book of Blood/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Sarah Collins/Miscellaneous Category:Nightmare Room miscellaneous